


Real love baby

by mediest



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediest/pseuds/mediest
Summary: Ever since Felix was young: fast learner, sore loser. Stamina like a wolf. The lung capacity of a kid who used to cry for hours. Now he trains every single day. Sylvain should’ve known. Chisel that into his gravestone.-Sylvain is taken for a ride.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 440





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter prompt: felix topping sylvain

Sylvain should’ve known, after Felix took to dicksucking like a fish to water. Not just any fish—Felix was a shark. Wicked; ravenous; deadly. If it was physical, he could master it. Didn’t matter that a few months ago he’d been more or less a virgin. Didn’t matter that the first time he slid his cock into Sylvain’s ass, he hadn’t lasted more than five minutes. Ever since Felix was young: fast learner, sore loser. Stamina like a wolf. The lung capacity of a kid who used to cry for hours. Now he trains every single day. Sylvain should’ve known. Chisel that into his gravestone. 

“Felix,” Sylvain pants, “oh god, Felix, ah.”

Felix’s dick feels huge and ruthless as it carves through Sylvain’s body. Deep, dirty thrusting. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Sylvain says dazedly, his mouth open and wet against his pillow, “yeah, ah, that’s it.”

Felix grunts and adjusts his grip on Sylvain’s waist. The other hand is flat between Sylvain’s shoulder blades, keeping him pinned against the bed. A prisoner to Felix’s hard steady rhythm. The weight of Felix’s body, putting Sylvain in his place. 

Sylvain doesn’t know what’s up with Felix today and he can’t think straight enough to figure it out. He’d love to take credit for teaching Felix how to be a good lay, but right now all he’s doing is lying on his stomach, ass up, getting the fucking of a lifetime. 

“You’re tight,” Felix snarls under his breath. It makes Sylvain’s head spin, that sound, low and harsh and approving. It makes the lust explode through Sylvain’s belly. Felix doesn’t talk much in bed so every word becomes a prize. Each punched-out little groan. The filthiest slut in Fódlan couldn’t do as much damage as a single confession out of Felix’s mouth. _You’re tight. Yeah—good. You feel good wrapped around me._

Sylvain wants to be so good. He works his ass back on Felix’s cock as best as he’s able to. He can feel every inch of Felix filling him up. The rim of his asshole stretched around the thick base of Felix’s dick. He scrapes his teeth against the bed; rubs his face against it as Felix keeps sinking into him with perfect accuracy. His body opens up to it, it doesn’t have a choice. 

Sylvain turns his face, cheek mashed against the pillow. “Fff-uck,” he says. That’s all he can say. Feels like his ass is melting. So right that it’s singing through him.

Felix leans down until he’s pressed flush and damp against Sylvain’s back. Working up a good sweat. He lets go of Sylvain’s shoulder and wraps an arm around Sylvain’s chest instead.

The angle changes. Sylvain moans loudly. Felix shoves two fingers in his mouth and Sylvain sucks eagerly on them and drools.

He’s so hard it almost hurts. Felix hasn’t touched his cock yet so Sylvain hasn’t either, relying on the stimulation of the mattress. The bedding is damp under his hips, all the sweat and precum making it sticky. His balls are aching. He needs to come. He’d be okay with never coming again. He’d be fine doing this forever. 

“Felix,” he says, semi-delirious. Felix’s fingers pushing against his tongue and teeth. “Felix.”

Who knows what he’s asking for. Felix seems to. He takes his fingers out of Sylvain’s mouth, spit smearing across Sylvain’s cheek. He pulls Sylvain back just far enough off the bed so he can grip his chin to kiss him. 

Sloppiest, best thing Sylvain’s ever felt. One of the early facts Sylvain learned at the start of their friendly arrangement: Felix likes to kiss. Get your tongue in his mouth and he’s all yours. 

Felix grinds his hips deeper against Sylvain as they keep kissing. His breathing is hot and ragged. He’s so easy for a deep and messy kiss. His dick flexes inside Sylvain’s ass. Gets Sylvain even wetter inside. Sylvain clenches around it, shivering. 

His head’s a little less cloudy without Felix pounding into him. Full sentences are an option again. 

“Feels good,” he slurs against Felix’s mouth. Alright, short sentences. 

Good enough for Felix, who makes a hungry pleased noise. He breaks the kiss but keeps his weight on top of Sylvain. Sylvain gets his first real glimpse of Felix’s face in a while: pink with exertion, eyes dark and hooded, mouth slack with arousal. It lights Sylvain up once more, from his brainstem to his balls, _You’re tight. You’re good._

Then Felix digs his teeth against Sylvain’s shoulder. Sylvain’s mind goes fuzzy again. His cock throbs helplessly; his spine tingles. He listens to the nasty slick sound of Felix screwing into him, the pace slower than before, no less firm, no more merciful.

“You need this again,” Felix says, his voice rough, “you come to me.”

“Yeah,” Sylvain moans, “you. You.” 

“Come ask me and I’ll give it to you,” Felix says, biting the skin of Sylvain’s shoulder red and raw.

“Uh huh,” Sylvain says mindlessly. 

He’s beginning to see the shape of what’s happening here. Felix has bad intel. Sylvain hasn’t slept with anyone not named Felix Fraldarius in at least two weeks. It shouldn’t matter even if Sylvain had. He doesn’t go for this kind of boring possessive jealousy. It shouldn’t make his cock drip against the bedding. The friction chafes, sparks of pain that make the pleasure darker and sweeter until it’s overwhelming.

“Fuck I’m gonna come,” he pants for air, “Felix, oh fuck, please.”

“Show me,” Felix says. 

That’s what Sylvain didn’t know he was waiting to hear. He trembles through it. He comes his brains out through his cock. 

The next thing he hears is Felix saying breathlessly, “Shit.”

Sylvain floats back down. He’s grounded by the insistent pressure of Felix’s dick inside him, hard as steel. Felix holds himself desperately still as Sylvain convulses around him.

Sylvain’s muscles are weak. He’s sore everywhere, a total wreck. His pulse hammers hot and heavy. 

“You wanna come inside?” he asks, hoarse. 

There’s no immediate response. Another wet squelch as Felix’s dick pops out. It tugs against Sylvain’s sensitive rim, hurts a little, and the sudden emptiness makes Sylvain’s stomach flip-flop, but then Felix says, “Turn around.”

Sylvain turns onto his back with some effort. Right into the tacky mess of his own come. Felix blinks down at him with some kind of devouring look on his face. His hair’s sweaty. There’s a sheen on his chest and in the grooves of his collarbones. His dick is flushed and glistening and swollen. Sylvain would’ve liked to take Felix’s load in his ass, but he can’t deny this view. 

Felix finishes on Sylvain’s chest and face, kneeling above Sylvain as Sylvain jerks his cock in his fist. He says, “Sylvain,” when he comes, a growl that hitches in his throat and makes Sylvain blaze from the inside-out as he actually considers taking Felix up on his offer. Letting him be the one who’s giving Sylvain everything he needs. 

Goddess. Who could’ve seen Felix Fraldarius coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter prompt: more of sylvain bottoming

Felix works his hand over his own dick for several minutes before he decides this is stupid, turns onto his side, and says, “Sylvain?”

Sylvain, lying on his stomach, doesn’t react. He’s not a heavy sleeper, usually—none of them are—yet sex always seems to sedate him. They’d gone a round earlier when there was still some ambient light in the sky. Sylvain’s room is pitch black now. The shadow of his body is knowable to Felix only from experience.

Felix runs a hand up the back of Sylvain’s fuzzy thick thigh. The hard muscles are pliant. Just a while ago they’d been shaking as Sylvain tried to hold his ass up for Felix to fuck. Felix tugs gently on Sylvain’s leg hair and Sylvain remains unresponsive. Always capable of taking whatever Felix dishes out.

He scoots closer, pressed against Sylvain’s naked side. Sylvain’s skin is too warm not to rub his dick against. 

Sylvain shifts and gives a sleepy, “Mmm.”

“Sylvain,” Felix says again. It’d be good if Sylvain woke up and helped out. But not bad either, if Sylvain didn’t, and instead stayed like this, boneless and relaxed and accepting.

Felix’s hand drifts lower to squeeze and knead at Sylvain’s ass. It feels more plush when Sylvain is unconscious. It doesn’t flex when Felix gropes it, just surrenders and gives. He wishes he could see it better in the dark. How much of him is still dripping out of Sylvain’s ass. 

Felix leans in to lick Sylvain’s shoulder, salty with dried sweat. He grips an asscheek and spreads him out, open and exposed. 

Sylvain’s breathing grows a little faster, then levels back out. “Baby,” he sighs. 

He reaches a blind hand out like a magnet. Finds Felix’s chest. His voice is drowsy. “Are you dreamin’ of me?”

Felix says nothing, mouth dry. Rendered dumb and instinctive by his own arousal. His heart thumping next to Sylvain’s palm. Sylvain’s asshole is still puffy and wet from before when Felix rubs at it with his fingers. The ring of muscle gives so easily. Yes. He’d dreamt of Sylvain, moving above him, riding his cock. There was a second cock in Sylvain’s mouth, bulging out his cheek, and that one was Felix’s too. The expression on his face, blissful and completely honest.

Felix’d woken up achingly hard. The hunger was so strong it was in his teeth and his bones.

His eyes are adjusting to the darkness. He identifies the broad details of Sylvain’s face. The thick swoop of his lashes, the shape of his nose and mouth. A longer history of experience fills in these blanks with greater exactness. 

Enough of this. He won’t lie here in the dark, mooning over Sylvain’s face. 

Felix rolls closer until he fits himself against the length of Sylvain’s back. His cock nudges against Sylvain’s balls. It drags over the soft damp heat of Sylvain’s hole and up his lower back. 

The impulse bubbles over inside Felix. Soaks through his self-control. He grinds against the cleft of Sylvain’s ass, smearing leftover oil against Sylvain’s skin. 

The sensation is good enough. Felix hears his own heavy breath, feels his balls getting tight. He grabs Sylvain with both hands, prying his cheeks apart, pushing them together around his dick. His head swims. He could come like this. 

When his cockhead catches against the rim of Sylvain’s asshole, Sylvain lets out a husky sound that makes Felix go still, burning up hotter and faster than tinder. 

“Yeah,” Sylvain says. “Go ‘head.”

Felix exhales choppily. He humps against Sylvain again, testing. Sylvain just spreads his legs. 

“Put it in,” Sylvain murmurs. 

Felix slips his thumb inside Sylvain’s ass up to the first knuckle. It lets him in without resistance. There’s nothing to fight, with Sylvain. He holds Sylvain open and presses the tip of his cock against Sylvain’s slick loose hole, waiting to be filled. 

Sylvain is so hot inside, so welcoming. Each time Felix fucks him, the act remakes something inside himself. His newfound desires startle him with their power and clarity. He wants to ruin Sylvain’s thighs with his teeth. He wants Sylvain to wake up to Felix’s cock buried deep inside him like a brand. He wants to fuck Sylvain until he screams and then he wants to keep going, pushing back in through the mess of his own come. 

It makes him feel depraved, imagining these things, but nothing else feels this good. A tough spar, a clean kill—nothing feels as good as fucking Sylvain. 

Sylvain jolts forward from the force of Felix’s next thrusts. His body tightens up everywhere as he tenses. When Felix gets a hand underneath them both, Sylvain is half-hard, filling out. The touch makes Sylvain jerk again. Another soft noise, a crackly moan as he surfaces for real this time: “Felix.”

Felix’s head drops forward. He can’t stop chasing after the incredible grip of Sylvain’s body. 

“Sylvain?” he pants out. _Are you awake? Do you feel it too?_

“Ah, hah.” Sylvain’s back muscles flex as he squirms against the bed, first to get away from Felix’s strength, then pushing back into each thrust. “Fuck. You’re—”

The rest of it gets lost. They’re both breathing loudly. The sound of skin slapping skin. Felix drags Sylvain further up onto his knees and pulls him in tight. Sylvain’s forehead bows against the bed. He looks so— Felix runs a hand up Sylvain’s back, seizes and releases a handful of Sylvain’s hair. He wants to ask. He wants to know.

“Do you like this?” 

It’s the closest thing Felix can grit out.

Sylvain nods, mouth open, glazed with pleasure. “I like it.”

Felix smacks Sylvain experimentally on the ass and Sylvain groans, more frantic. He clamps down so hard that Felix’s vision almost goes white. 

It’s too intense. Felix is going to come. The molten hot promise of it pools in his stomach and groin. His heartbeat’s in his fucking ears. Sylvain slams himself back onto Felix’s dick, impaling himself. 

“Come on.” Sylvain’s voice shakes. “Take it. It’s yours.”

Felix shoves in as deep as possible and comes with a hard gasp. His cock pulses and keeps pulsing. He grinds his hips even deeper as Sylvain’s hole milks the orgasm out of him. 

He only pulls out when he can’t handle the pressure of Sylvain around him anymore. He doesn’t see the mess but it sounds sloppy. He wipes his face on the inside of his elbow and topples down next to Sylvain, lying flat on his back. 

Sylvain appears to have some difficulty moving as well. He’s face-down and limp except for the hand caressing Felix’s chest as they both catch their breath. 

After an age, Sylvain lifts himself up onto his elbows. He yawns. “You’re a revelation, Fraldarius.”

Felix grunts, too pleasantly exhausted to feel embarrassed. 

Sylvain flips over. His face shines sticky and damp even in the gloom. His cock is fully hard. “You’ve gotten me all worked up too,” he says, his hand drifting down his stomach. 

Felix intercepts Sylvain before he’s actually given himself the permission to do so. 

No going backwards now. They’re playing for keeps. 

“It’s mine, isn’t it?” Felix says, low. “I’ll take care of it for you.”

They look at each other, or where they assume the other one is. It’s too dark to make out Sylvain’s expression, yet his wrist has gone lax and yielding in Felix’s grasp.


End file.
